Unexpected Reunion
by I.R. Simmons
Summary: When Ciel Phantomhive and Sebastian come across a boy, about the same age as the young lord, alone on the streets and nearly starved to death, Ciel decides to take him in and put him back to health. When he awakens, Sebastian senses an... aura around the boy and tells his young lord. Ciel orders Sebastian to investigate... But what will he find that causes him to keep a secret?
1. Chapter 1

**OKAY! HAI! Technically... first fanfiction! Sorry... If you have been reading my stories you would know why I am saying sorry...**

**Summary: When Ciel Phantomhive and Sebastian come across a boy, about the same age as the young lord, alone on the streets and nearly starved to death, Ciel decides to take him in and put him back to health. When he awakens, Sebastian senses an... aura around the boy and tells his young lord. Ciel orders Sebastian to investigate... But what will he find that causes him to keep a secret from his young lord? **

**Warning: This is also kind of inspired by Merlin because there is magic involved. But every time someone uses magic, their eyes flash gold. So... Yep...**

**I WILL SAY THIS ONCE! I DO NOT OWN/CREATE KUROSHITSUJI/BLACK BUTLER. BECAUSE IF I DID, SEBASTIAN WOULD HAVE A GIRLFRIEND THAT WAS INDEED ME!**

**Chapter One: Strange Meeting**

Being alone all the time can be hard. Especially when you're nearly starved to death, walking the streets of London trying to find shelter. It's even more frustrating when those damn nobles won't even share a bite of apple. They buy all kinds of stupid little knick knacks but once you see a starving young boy, they do not give you even a bite!

I guess I should be used to it. I have been wandering around London since I was nine years old. After my mother and father were killed four years ago I had to go out on my own and fend for myself. I still do not know who killed them. But I think about it as I lay on the cold, stoned floor shivering as my breath slows. I could hear the other people talk about their lives and how they look and other that things that just are not important. They couldn't have given me one apple. One apple could make a difference... Like I wouldn't have to die _now_.

My mother would have told me to be more positive but that is hard at the moment. I was so _hungry_. I was so _cold_. I was so... _angry! _I looked over to see the other pedestrians walking about and it infuriated me! I lay in an alley, and most are noticing, but not doing a thing about it! Selfish bastards!

Why me? Why let this happen? Why couldn't it have been one of those selfish nobles and I laugh in their face as they beg for a damn apple? I don't understand why everyone is so selfish!

_"Sebastian... Wait..."_

Great... Now I am hearing voices? And why do the voices speak of such a name? I have never met or heard of anyone named Sebastian.

_"Young Lord?"_

And who the hell is 'young lord'?

_"Sebastian... This boy..." _

The voice sounded unconcerned, but soft at the same time.

_"He seems to be in a complication my lord. Do you wish me to bring him with us?"_

There goes the second voice. It sounded so hushed and gentle. I like it. It reminded me of my father. I miss my dad... I wish they didn't die... I wish... I wish I wasn't dying. But I guess death is better than begging for apples you won't get.

_"Yes. Carry him back to the mansion. That's an order."_

_ "Yes, my lord."_

I felt arms wrap around my wracking body and then everything went black.

**""""""""""**

_"Excuse me... But I do not know your name."_

I heard they hushed voice again and my eyes began to flutter open slowly. They light that peeked through my half lidded eyes made me close them up again.

"I apologize. I should have kept that window closed." Said that delicate voice that reminds me so much of my father. "Please, try open your eyes again." Kindly said that voice.

I tried again, this time achieving my goal. I mentally smiled and looked at the man standing over me. He had raven, black hair and eyes the color of blood. His porcelain, pale body was lean with slight muscle. He had a black tail coat with trousers. A clean, white shirt peaked through the top and a chain ran from one pocket on one side of his jacket to the other side of the jacket. His white gloves where nearly blinding.

"Please excuse my rudeness. My name is Sebastian Michaelis. I am the butler of this estate. The Phantomhive estate." He bowed politely and smiled charmingly.

I sat up and leaned my back against the headboard. "My name is Wyatt."I mumbled, taking a look around the room. The covers that covered me were soft and thick. They were welcoming, especially to someone like me. I noticed the walls were covered with a very fancy wallpaper. The room was big, with a desk in the corner and cushioned chairs by a large window, of which the butler, Sebastian, just closed. It was then I realized... I was in a nobles home!

I widened my eyes and jumped up out of bed, only to fall right back down, but onto the floor. I heard the butler, Sebastian, chuckle slightly and help me up. He reminded me so much of my father... Almost too much. I ignored the thought of my dad and pulled the covers over me once again. "What happened? Why am I here?"

"My young master and I were going out for some things and we came across you seeming to have trouble. The young lord, Ciel Phantomhive, head of this estate, ordered me to bring you along and put you back to health. Which I have done. I believe you wouldn't remember much would you?" Sebastian asked, chuckling again. I nodded my head with a 'hmhm'. "Well, it has been a week since we picked you up. I have simply treated your hunger when you woke at times. But you were fairly delusional when awakened. You called me "Father"."

I widened my eyes and I sat up. "I'm sorry if I have offended you! I just... When I was in that alley... I could hear you and the Earl talking but... You in particular. Your voice reminded me of my father's. That was that last thing I thought before I thought... Thought I died." I brightened up my ocean blue eyes, just like my mother's, and smiled. "Which brings me to the next topic!" I exclaimed excitedly. "Thank you very much for saving me. I usually get mad at nobles because they are selfish... But Ciel Phantomhive, you called him?- seems very nice. I would like to meet him!"

Sebastian smiled and nodded. "Of course. Can you walk?"

I gave an unsure look. "I think..?"

Sebastian chuckled once again, which annoyed me a little. I ignored it of course, he and the master Ciel saved my life after all. "I can help you?" He suggested.

"No, I believe I'm fine." I smiled, staying positive, even though my legs wobbled like lead.

"As you wish, follow me." Sebastian said.

**Sebastian P.O.V**

The boy, Wyatt, swung the over and pulled his legs to the side of the bed, standing up. I noticed how his legs wobbled slightly, but paid no attention to it. I led to the halls, the candles flickering, illuminating the walls.

I noticed a strange aura around the boy when h awoke at, almost, full strength. His aura was that of a human's, but more of an immortality to it. I didn't mention it to the boy, but while asleep, his eyes would open slightly as if struggling too and flash a bright gold. I have seen that before, but a long time ago. Well... I say long time ago but actually, it was almost ten years ago. The action that Wyatt uses is magic. Most likely he was trying to heal himself, but it fairly worked.

"Why do I remind you of your father?" I asked, looking down at Wyatt.

He seemed to go into his thoughts and smiled and a sweet smile. "Your voice is soft and gentle like his, and _you_ in general are a very gentle person. Almost like everything is delicate, and your careful about it. I don't know... You even look a little like him..." His smile faded and he looked up at me, his long blonde hair flowing with every move. "He's dead though, so I guess it doesn't really matter... My mom is too... Someone killed them four years ago and it is still a mystery. No one cares though. They all gave up."

I smiled and opened the knocked on the young earl's door, for we finally made it. "Young Master?" I asked, finally opening the door. "Our guest would like to meet you. I have successfully put him back to health."

**Wyatt P.O.V**

"Hello, it is nice to meet you." I said, walking towards the young boy. He had dark, navy hair covering one of his eyes, which was shielded by an eye patch. His one noticeable eye was dark, but yet bright at the same time, blue.

I held out my hand, and he stood from his study desk and chair and shook it. He flashed me a small smile and said, "Yes, you too. My name is Ciel. Ciel Phantomhive."

"Wyatt Faye. Is there anything I can do to repay my debt? I am so grateful. Most nobles, and people in general, walk right past me. I must repay you."

Ciel seemed to ponder for a moment but nodded and said, "You could help around the mansion. And in return, I will give you a room to stay in."

My jaw dropped to the floor. "No, no, no! You don't have to give me a room! That is too much!"

The young, dark haired boy furrowed his eyebrows. "Where else do you have to go?"

I opened my mouth to reply, but closed it suddenly. I looked down at my feet, my pale, blonde hair covering my face. "Nowhere..."

"So it is settled then! You are a new servant, and as reward, I will give you a place to stay. Sebastian, find Wyatt a room and then bring me some tea." Ciel ordered, sitting back down and continuing his paperwork.

I saw the black butler behind me bow and put his arm over his chest and say, "Yes, my lord."

**SO? What do you think? I promise I won't ditch this story. I like where it is going and you will too! **

** REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! I can't say it enough!**


	2. Marbas is the Name

**YAY! Chapter 2! EXCITED! Anyways... yeah... anyways chapter 2!**

**Chapter 2- Marbas, is the Name**

** Wyatt P.O.V**

It has been a week since I have been here and I feel like I have helped quiet a lot around the mansion. I have dusted some rooms, rooms that Sebastian hasn't already beaten me to dusting at least. I have also done most of the laundry. I have met the other servants too! Mey-Rin, Baldroy, and Finnian, or Finny.

Mey-Rin was very sweet, but I have to admit she was pretty stupid too. Always tripping over her own feet, dropping plates, breaking tea sets, and never doing the laundry right, which is why _I _was always doing it. She was pretty though. Her pink, purple hair was always made in a nice pony tail and a nice neat crotchet hat on top of it. Her glasses were nearly blinding, they were so big! I have to say, I just about cut out her vocal cords the other day!

Baldroy was always burning things! I am surprised this big-ass mansion isn't in flames! I'm going to burn his flame thrower myself! He wasn't as handsome as Sebastian, but he was handsome. His blonde hair was short, and matched that of a soldier, as well as his body. He used to be soldier if I recall. He is the mansion's chef now, but a bad on at that!

Finnian was always in high spirits even though I feel like I notice some sort of sadness in his big green eyes. I wonder why, but I do not question it. After all I have only been here a week. His hair color is brighter than mine, but still blonde. It was always pinned back, which I didn't understand, but I guessed it was because he worked outside.

In fact, I could see him now. He always seemed to work hard, but always fail at his job. If it didn't affect me, I don't really care. He reminded me a lot of my mother though. Always positive with a smile on his face, just like her. It almost makes me despise him, because they were so alike, but he wasn't her and she wasn't alive.

I smiled, pushing the memories away as I lay in my new bed, the bed, after a hard day's work, I was so unfamiliar with, but had grown accustomed to. I loved the soft, thick coverlet that covered me and kept me warm. I loved the cushioned bed that I have been laying on every night, giving me a good night's rest, no nightmares, no ugly memories, just sleep.

I finally close my eyes, and let the darkness take me. But the peaceful darkness.

**Sebastian P.O.V**

I closed the door quietly to my master's study for the night and make my way to my room. I do not sleep at night, for I do not need it. I do lay there, however, because it is just a luxury demons seem to enjoy.

I walk down the halls quietly, the candelabrum I hold illuminates and then darkens the walls. My footsteps make a calm, undisturbed _tap. _

My mind wanders to the boy, Wyatt, who has been staying, and helping a great deal with the chores. He seems familiar in an _unfamiliar _way. Like, he reminds me of someone, but yet I have not necessarily met him. His blonde hair and bright blue eyes make me feel like I know him, and he reminds me a little bit of myself, in a physical point of view. His skin was as porcelain as mine, always shining almost, not to sound cocky. His hair was a pale blonde, yes, but almost cut like mine, just a tad bit shorter.

He _does _remind me of someone so much, I just cannot put my finger on it.

I finally make it to my personal quarters and make my inside. I put down my candelabrum on a side table and sit on the edge of the bed.

I couldn't seem to get Wyatt of my mind, and it almost made me angry. I never forget! I never do, so why I can't I remember where I might have seen someone similar to the boy. His aura was strange, almost familiar. His aura seemed to affect that of my own, though I couldn't understand why. His aura appear to make mine... nearly sad. I don't necessarily feel sad, but I do not feel like my normal self either. I feel tired... Like... I can't even keep my eyelids open when I stop to take a rest. I never even stop to take rests, and it all started when Wyatt came. I am not blaming the boy, I simply just do not understand how a previous homeless boy could have such an effect on me. I know it's him too, I can feel it in his aura.

I remember he has magic too, obviously not fully human. I wander if he knows that. He doesn't seem too, but... Why wouldn't he know? He talks so good of his family, you wouldn't people like them would keep a secret as big as that, especially to a boy of that age. When a baby is born with magic, which he was, I can tell, you should prepare it as much as possible so when it grows up, it will already know how to control it. I do not think Wyatt knows how to control it. He doesn't even know he has it.

Okay! Even the idea of magic is familiar to me.

I appear to be thinking too hard, for I seemed to have lay down fully on the bed, and closed my eyes. I couldn't open them. I am never tired yet I seem to... seem to...

The darkness engulfed me.

** *Sebastian Dream State***

_Sebastian walked through a dark, gloomy field, not exactly understanding how he got here. It was almost black outside, the fog invading his eyes and lungs just about making him cough. You could see the grass, but the color looked so dull, for it was so black outside. You couldn't really see out into the distance, the fog concealing it. It just about enraged him how lost his mind was. _

_ Sebastian walked forward to try and get a better look at where he might be, but to no avail. He walked and walked, not finding a thing._

_ He felt another presence that felt vaguely familiar, but just like Wyatt, he couldn't seem to find out where he might have felt this presence, or aura. It felt warm, which then felt foreign. Demons always seem cold to the touch, so when this phantom made him feel warm, it struck one as exotic._

_ The strange thing was, this existence he felt now felt immensely versed in with Wyatt's. The one he feels now seems... mature. Whereas Wyatt's is young, because he is a young boy, or whatever he is, Sebastian has not yet discovered. Which made him think that the aura he felt now, was related to Wyatt. _

_ He tried to understand, he really did. But the more he thought, the more confused he got._

_ "Marbas..." Whispered a delicate women's voice. He turned around where he stood, but only to find nothing. _

_ "Marbas..." It whispered a little louder._

Marbas_... That was his name... His true name. He goes by Sebastian Michaelis, for that is the name the young master gave him. But everyone _has _a name. And Marbas was his._

_ Was he supposed to reply? _

_ "Yes?" He answered awkwardly._

_ "Discover the truth, my love." Her voice was so silky, so peaceful, that it ran tingles up and down his spine._

_ "Your what?" He asked._

_ "It is time for you to awaken. Just remember, the boy is not the only victim... You are."_

***End Dream State***

Sebastian opened his eyes abruptly and sat up at the speed of light. His breathing seemed arouse, and he couldn't seem to get his breath back. He took deep breaths in through his nose, and slowly out his mouth. His heart beat so hard, he apprehensive of it coming out his chest.

When he got his breath back, he grabbed his silver, shining pocket watch and looked at the time. Sebastian sighed and said, "It seems I am late at getting the young lord up for the day."

Sebastian walked through the halls, almost shaky about the strange dream he had. Demons _never _dream, so when they do, you better be damn well sure it's important.

Who was the women?

And how did she know his name?

His _real_ name.

He tried to forget about it while opening his master's chamber's doors for a long days work.

**SO? For real, some more comments would be cool! I got at least 4 or 5 on the last one. I am not saying that is bad, I am just saying... I would like MORE! MORRRRE! MORRRRRRRRRRRRRRE!**

** Did I mention I want you to review?**

** BTW!**

** Review!**


	3. The Second Dream

**OKAY! OKAY! I know I am late! Way late! SOWWY! I just got my boot off and I wanted to have some fun! I would like to make a shout out the one and only Vidgealz C Valvatore for sticking with me! The next one is to FandomGirl128! I seem to have kept her waiting too long. Wellllllll... here ya go!**

**Chapter- The Second Dream**

**Sebastian P.O.V**

"Se...as...n..."

"Sebas...n..."

"Sebastian!"

I jumped at the voice and dropped the silver tray I was holding and fumbled to pick it up. "I apologize, my lord." I said quickly.

"What is it with you today?"

Truth be told, I couldn't answer the young master's question. Ever since I had that dream... I can't think. I don't know what's wrong with me but that women... I knew her... I don't know how though. Just like Wyatt.

Ciel looked at me sternly, not seeming to be concerned. I swallowed thickly. Ciel squinted his eyes as if to see me closer. "Sebastian, you're sweating."

I put a gloved hand to my forehead and wiped it. When it came back down I noticed the glove was a darker shade of white indicating the wet. My breathing became less labored and I felt faint.

Ciel looked at me more concerned. "Sebastian, breathe, what is going on?"

I looked from my hands to him, eyes half lidded. "I..."

Soon, I hit the floor with Ciel yelling my name.

**Sebastian Dream State**

_Sebastian was back at the gloomy graveyard. Same as last time. Too dark to see and nowhere to go._

_ "Marbas..." Said the woman. _

_ "Show yourself!" Yelled the crow demon._

_ "I wish I could, darling. But the time is not right."_

_ "I am not your darling! Who are you?"_

_ "I can't tell you yet. Stop trying to rush things. I am here to prepare you for the worst. Because that's all it is."_

_ "What is?"_

_ "The boy, Wyatt." She said, changing the subject. "You know him."_

_ "I figured that."_

_ "You know me."_

_ "I figured that, as well."_

_ "I need you to _remember_."_

_ "Remember what?"_

_ "Us..."_

**End Dream State**

My eyes shot open to see Ciel and Wyatt towering over me. At the sight of seeing Wyatt, I bolted up and grabbed his throat. I pushed him against the wall, making sure he couldn't breathe. I don't know why I did what I did, but I hope it was out of anger, even though deep inside I knew it was out desperation to understand. "Who are you?" I grit through my teeth.

Wyatt whimpered, choking on a breath. Suddenly, his eyes went a golden hue blazed with fear. I flew back by an invisible force, hitting the wall behind me followed by a _umph_ that rose out of my throat.

"Sebastian!" Ciel yelled, voice shocked.

I got back up slowly breathing heavily. _In-Out-In-Out..._

Wyatt cowered back, fearful of what he just did. I didn't mean to get so mad, but damn! Why can't I understand? "I'm sorry, I don't know..." Wyatt tried to talk, but he couldn't get his words out.

I couldn't reply, for I didn't know how. I just had a dream of that women who refuses to give me name yet claims to know me and apparently love me who also said that I know this boy and that I love him too! I can't possibly understand!

Wyatt gave a look full of sorrow at Ciel then to me and turned to run off. He slammed the door behind him making me flinch at the sound.

Ciel looked at me in utter shock... I gave him the same look. I was looking weak in front of my master.

"Sebastian, you are going to tell me what is going on right now!" He yelled, making my head throb.

"My lord, I don't know." My voice sounded shaky, which pissed me off!

"Are you lying to me?"

"No!"

He paused.

"My lord, I am sorry for my inappropriate behavior." I swallowed thickly.

"Tell me!"

I hesitated, not knowing how to explain anything that just happened or what _has _been happening to himself. I could imagine it now. _Oh yeah, I have been having these dreams of this lady who claims to know me and apparently I know Wyatt as well having no memory of any of it. _Yeah real great explanation. I did the best that I could and answered his question. "A few nights ago I had a dream. There was a women, of whom won't show herself to me nor will she tell me what her name is. She told me I needed to remember."

"Remember what?" Ciel asked.

"That is the problem. Whatever it is I am supposed to remember, I can't. She told me was preparing me for the worst. I have no idea what that means. Apparently, I know who Wyatt is as well. That probably means he has something to do with what I am supposed to remember. But... I can't remember. No matter how hard I try... I literally _can't_."

I finished explaining, more calm than I was moments ago. Ciel looked at me, calm as well, and confused. "So... Some women is contacting you through dreams and is trying to tell you something without actually telling you?"

I nodded slowly. "Pretty much, master."

He gave a swift nod with his head as if confirming a thought. "Watch the boy, and I'll look into his history. Find out his parent's names and other family members, that's an order."

I got on one knee putting my hand over my chest. "Yes, my lord."

**I know this chapter is really short, but I am trying to get something in. I just... I have been extremely stressed and I am so sorry for the long wait and please forgive me. I am so sorry! I will update this weekend! I promise! Okay! Goodnight. Good morning, Good afternoon, Good where ever you are and what time it is!**


	4. Flashback

**I promised I would update this weekend and here I am! Okay, so last chapter was a little hectic but here in this one it'll be a lot easier to understand! SO! On I go!**

**Chapter 4- Flashback**

**Wyatt P.O.V.**

What did I just do? What did Sebastian just do? He just collapsed and then attacked me? What did I do to that bastard to make him so angry with me? Now I am angry! He looked at me as if his collapse was my fault! But then... I felt something within me... I felt like my insides were burning and I blacked out for a split second and then when I could see again I could breathe and Sebastian was on the other side of the room. How is that possible?

That feeling though... It scared me. It wasn't just a burning feeling it was more of a... igneous scorching that burned at my whole entire being. Almost like my whole soul was burning from the inside out. Sebastian looked as though he had pure rage running through his veins which triggered that feeling inside me, because his rage scared me.

That butler nearly killed me... but I pitied him. Because there wasn't just rage eating him away that made me scared but it was the fear I saw in him. It was such a fear that reminded me of my own. It was similar to the fear I felt when I found my parents dead. I couldn't possibly understand as to why they were killed. Why it had to be them. There was so much blood I couldn't even comprehend what I felt in that moment but fear. Fear of what I would do without them. Fear of not understanding. That's what I saw in Sebastian. The fear of not understanding.

But what was it that he couldn't understand? His collapse? I certainly didn't understand it but I didn't choking people!

Except, maybe he did that because he was scared. Like he needed to protect himself from someone. It might not even be some_one _but some_thing_. Perhaps it was his feeling of not understanding that triggered his anger and fear onto me. I was the first person he saw when he woke, so maybe he just felt like I was the enemy. But I am as much as a victim as him! I don't understand what happened to _me_!

I looked at my door from my bed as it opened to reveal the butler. I wasn't afraid because I knew he was calmed down and he is not an evil person, he doesn't like hurting people unless they hurt him, it's easy to notice. But did I hurt him?

"I came to apologize. I shouldn't have did what I did. It was impolite and uncalled for. I am sorry." He said with that smooth voice of his.

"No need, you were just shocked, I would've done the same." I replied. I sounded more calm now too, which made me feel much more comfortable.

Sebastian stood there as if in an awkward situation. So, I did something that I wasn't expecting me to do. I just kind of... did it.

"Will you sit with me for a minute?"

He looked at me surprised, but obliged.

He sauntered over to my bed and sat on the edge slowly.

"May I ask why you collapsed?" I asked.

He looked unsure as of what to say. I guess I wouldn't blame him.

"What were your parents like?" He asked, avoiding my question.

I wanted to answer but... Could I trust him? He did just try to choke me. Maybe it isn't any of his business! "Very kind," I answered anyway. "They were... such kind people. My mum, she uh, she was such a positive person. When my Aunt was dying, she always told me to think of where she was going. How she was going to a better place. My dad... He believed there is a God, but he practically hated him. Hated the idea of someone controlling our world." Sebastian looked almost as if he agreed. "So, he was always upset that was dying, soon died. But I don't understood God enough to understand. We all have our own free will. God let us be born and he gave us the will to choose. So... He doesn't control our world, we do.

"My mum was upset of course but... She never dwelled too hard. She did cry, she did grieve, but... She was also grateful that she got live a life with her sister and that he sister had such a great one. She was grateful that her sister got to go to Heaven. I was too, but I was young. So I was mad. I was mad that God had taken such a sweet, innocent person away, only soon to take away both of my parents, the only ones I had left..." I felt a small trickle of a tear slide down my cheek.

"I'm sorry, your family sounded like nice people." Sebastian said. He meant it too... He sounded genuinely sorry. "What is your last name, you never told me?"

Well... that was a weird subject change. What is this butler, bipolar? Jeez... "Black... Wyatt Black. Kids used to make fun of me for it. Called me a demon."

Sebastian scoffed at that. "Ironic..." He mumbled.

"What is?"

"Nothing."

It was silent for a moment before I asked, "What about you? What was your childhood like? Your parents?"

He chuckled and looked straight at me... no, straight through me. "They don't really care. Where I'm from... people give birth just so they could spawn. I came here, not of miracle, but of need. I was needed, so... I was born."

"I'm sorry..." I said, also truly meaning it.

Sebastian chuckled again. "Why? There is nothing wrong with the way I was born."

That broke my heart. He was born somewhere where people give birth just to give birth. He thinks it's normal... It's not. People are supposed to have a child out of love. People are supposed to have sexual intimacy through love and lust... Not for the hell of it.

"You still remind me so much of my dad..." I whispered... not intentionally...

He creased his brow in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"You even look like him. He had the black hair and the eyes... his eyes were red. I found it beautiful. It was a one of a kind thing and he had it... such a one of a kind person was taken from me... Sorry, you're-"

"Ugh!" Sebastian grunted, grabbing his head with a gloved hand. He breathed in hard and out raggedly.

"What is it? What's wrong? Are you ill?"

He didn't reply, but simply groaned. His groan was full of fear... again. His breathing was becoming less labored and more uneven.

**Sebastian Flashback**

_Sebastian Michaelis held a small boy, with fair blonde hair that was cut the same as his and oceanic blue eyes. He had a nice shaped face that corresponded with his nose and mouth. The boy's name was Wyatt Black. He was his son. He loved the boy Wyatt. He loved the boy's mother. Speaking of which..._

_"Hey, sweetie! I am home!" It sounded so casual but his wife and him live no casual life. _

_"In here!" Sebastian yelled. _

_His wife walked in, looking as stunning as ever. Her blonde curls bounced at her shoulders. Her eyes were the same as their son's. She had on a black leggings with a long black sweater that fitted flatteringly against her lithe figure. Her name was Faye Black. Of course they should be going as Wyatt and Faye Michaelis, but knowing as Sebastian is being hunted by his own kind well... that would put his family in danger. Therefore, he should be going by Sebastian Black, but he wasn't afraid of his demons... literally... _

_"How was the hunt today?" Sebastian asked._

_"Boring... but I did catch a demon."_

_Sebastian's head whipped from Wyatt to her. "Are you an idiot? I told you to stay away from them! They wouldn't hesitate to kill you, knowing as that's what got us in this situation in the first place!"_

_"Hey, calm down. It was one low level demon, no harm done. Besides, I thought you would love to see your kind die."_

_"Only the ones hunting me... Which is a big group of demons. And any demon you find could be in that group. I want you to stay away from them. I know you are a high level witch but... demons, no offense, are stronger."_

_"I know that, I am sorry. I didn't mean to make you upset."_

_"You haven't upset me I just... I don't want you to get hurt. They can find me, kill me, torture me all they want, but not you. Not you, or Wyatt for that matter. I love you even though I am not supposed to, even though it is forbidden, I do. I love you and Wyatt, it's not like I can help it."_

_"I know, I am sorry."_

_Sebastian sighed and held the baby Wyatt up to his chest. He stood up and put Wyatt back in his crib. He walked over to his wife and put his hands on her shoulders. "Don't be. I only say this out of love. Because I love you."_

_She smiled and they leaned close, close enough for a kiss. _

**Sebastian Dream State**

_"You're remembering, darling!"_

_"I don't understand, what was that?"_

_No reply._

_"What was that?" Sebastian yelled, more firmly this time._

_"It was a flashback, okay? I am sorry that it's hurting you but it's necessary."_

_"But that never happened. That women, was that you?"_

_"Yes. They baby boy, he was Wyatt."_

_"What are you trying to say?"_

_"Only you can tell yourself that."_

_"Stop with the damn riddles and tell me what's going on! Why would my kind be hunting me and why would I fall in love with a witch? It's forbidden!"_

_"You just about answered your own question."_

_Sebastian took a deep breath to calm himself. He breathed in and out over and over until he felt calm enough to speak. "At least show yourself to me. Prove that that women was you. That this isn't a trick."_

_Silence._

_"Please..."_

**End Dream State**

**Still Wyatt P.O.V**

"Sebastian, are you alright?" I asked frantically.

Sebastian took a deep breath with wide eyes and looked at me closely. He looked at me shocked, again like I have something to do with this.

"Wyatt, you said your father looked like me correct?" Sebastian asked me. His voice was fast and desperate.

"Uh, yeah, a little bit, why?" I stammered.

"I think... I think I am your father."

**So... That's it for this chapter. Longest one I have written yet! Damn, this was fun to write! Okay, leave a review because I said so! Jk, but that would be greatly appreciated!**


	5. As She Awakens

**Hey, here is my next update! Last chapter I had a lot of fun writing and I had even more fun writing this one! So! Here ya go!**

**This story has my own idea on a seraph blade!**

**Chapter 5- As She Awakens**

**Ciel P.O.V**

I thought about what happened just moments ago. After Sebastian had left to do whatever it is does, I sat back at my desk to think about the boy. He was such a kind boy, he doesn't seem like someone who be out for Sebastian or has anything to do with these dreams that are forced upon Sebastian. How could a previous homeless boy have such an effect on a demon? I don't think Sebastian is lying, for I ordered him to never lie to me. Besides, Sebastian is not a lying type, I have noticed he hates lying.

I wander if these dreams are physically hurting Sebastian. Does anything even hurt that demon? I noticed while me and Wyatt were struggling to wake him up, Sebastian looked very tense, almost like he was fearful. But... again does that red eyed demon even fear? Feel pain? Feel tensed? I don't know, maybe I should just ask him. Something tells me he wouldn't be too eager to tell me.

After his dream, and after he choked the day lights out of Wyatt, he looked angry. He yelled at me, literally yelled at me. A butler does not yell at his master, especially Sebastian. Which tells me that whatever is happening is seriously bothering him.

Should I feel concerned? I mean, he is a thousand year old demon, he can handle himself. Although, didn't I tell him I would help him. I said I would look for information on the boys history. Did I mean that? Do I really care? The more I try to deny that I care the more I begin to care. Not that I have this amazing relationship with a demon butler, but I feel I should help him out. After all, he is trying to find the bastards who killed my parents and burned down my mansion all those years ago.

I guess I should start at Scotland Yard. Wyatt said his parents were murdered four years ago which means there has to be a case file on this. Me and Sebastian will head down there tomorrow.

Just like there can be no flood without rain, there can be no answers without evidence.

**Wyatt P.O.V**

"Excuse me?" I asked, frustrated.

This is not about to happen. He is not about to shove my parent's death's and my past in my face. He is not about to play this evil trick on me! I thought he wasn't evil! I thought he wouldn't hurt people for the hell of it! Well, this is not what being kind looks like!

"Hear me out, calm down and hear me out." Sebastian said calmly. He looked as if he were pleading.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. It took me a moment to settle if I would listen, but yet Sebastian accepted that and waited for me to think.

And think I did.

Sebastian just told me he might be my father. Does this have to do with his collapse? Now, how would this have anything to do with his collapse? I thought he might have just been an ill person. Maybe even drugs, but not this! It can't be!

And yet the more I think about it... I can't remember. I can't remember anything much on what my father looked like. All I know is that... Sebastian looks like him. I keep trying to remember as I sit here, and all I know is Sebastian looks like my father. That's all I can get out of this.

I took another deep breath and opened my eyes. Finally, I said calmly, "Okay, I'll listen."

Sebastian gave a swift nod and began explaining. "A couple of nights ago, I had a dream. This will sound crazy, but I don't dream. My kind do not dream."

I blinked. "Your kind?"

"Never mind that, you wouldn't believe me if I told you. But, I had a dream and women visited me in it. The first time, she literally took me to a... sort of grave yard. It was very... gloomy. Anyways, she didn't do much, she just showed her voice. She didn't herself in general to me. The second time was when I fainted in my master's drawing room. Which reminds me, you weren't there when I collapsed, how did you get there?" He asked, getting off his train of thought.

Now that I thought about it... I don't know. It was feeling that I needed to get to Sebastian. "It was a just a feeling..." I admitted.

He nodded slowly and continued explaining. "The third time was just now, but before she brought me to the grave yard, I had a flashback. The flashback was... Satan, help me for saying this, wonderful."

I pointed at him as I spoke baffled, "Did you just say Satan?"

He gave me an awkward smile and carried on his dream or whatever it was. "I was in a nursery and I was holding a baby boy. He had blonde fair hair and he had oceanic blue eyes that made me feel like the most joyful man ever. The mother's eyes were identical to the boys and the boy's hair color, yet his cut was like mine that made him look like a mix of me and the mother." He talked almost as if he were living a dream and he didn't want it to end. He made sure to explain this properly but yet he also was saying this for his own satisfaction. Like... He was enjoying it.

"Sebastian..?" I asked, trying to get that longing out of his eyes. He looks lost, yet he has a smile on his face.

He blinked rapidly and continued. "She was a wit... Never mind... I can't explain this. Basically there are _people _hunting me and I don't know why and she is trying to get me to remember." He finished.

Sebastian looked relieved, but something tells me that I'm not getting the full story and since he is trying to tell me his is my father then I am going to need the full story!

"Okay..? I am not sure how to reply. I'm not saying you're lying, I just need proof..." I saw Sebastian wince but ignored it. Probably a side effect from going all crazy there a second ago.

Sebastian nodded his head, agreeing. "Of course, you see so do I. I don't know that I can believe these dreams. I could be going insane for all I know."

_"You're not darling."_

"What?" He asked.

I looked at him strangely and said, "I didn't say anything."

"But I... Never mind." Sebastian waved it off.

_"I found a way to speak to you without it hurting too bad."_

**Sebastian P.O.V**

I ignored the women that can now speak to me in my head and looked towards Wyatt. "I need to finish my daily chores." I said, getting up off the bed and wiping myself off.

"Oh, of course, sorry."

"No need to apologize. We'll talk about this another time. At the moment, I kind of need to wrap my head around this." I headed towards the door and closed it. I didn't look back.

I couldn't look back. If I looked back and I saw him I wouldn't want to leave. I felt protective over Wyatt. Is that proof?

_"Why would you need proof? Do you not believe your wife?"_

I ignored her again. I walked along the hallways heading to my master's room. I thought about the women, of whom I am guessing is named Faye Black. Could I trust her? Could I trust myself? I have heard stories of demons going insane but that was usually due to an ordeal like getting captured by archangels and tortured with a seraph blade. If a demon is pierced with such a blade as a seraph blade then the blood of an angel creeps into the demon's skin and makes them hallucinate and feel the most unimaginable pain a demon could ever feel. It would be the most slow and painful death any demon, except maybe Lucifer, could experience.

_"You have to trust me!"_

She yelled, making me wince and my head throb.

I made it to my master's door and I knocked lightly. I heard a muffled 'come in' on the other side. I took a deep breath and opened the door. "My lord, it is time for you to retire." I said.

"Alright," Ciel yawned. "Sebastian, I need you to do something..." Ciel rubbed his eyes sleepily.

I tilted my head to the side. "What is it, master?"

"I need you to wake me up earlier than usual tomorrow. You and I are going to leave the mansion to the servants as we go to Scotland Yard for the boy's files. He said his parents were-" He yawned in the middle of his sentence and continued. "His parents were killed four years ago." He slurred his words as we walked down the halls, my candelabrum illuminating the walls.

"Yes, he did say that." I replied.

"We need to... to look at his files."

My heart skipped a beat. I forced the words "Yes, my lord" out as I opened the door to his room. I brought him to his master bed and pulled the feather coverlet. I changed him from his day clothes to his night gown and lay him in his bed and he immediately fell asleep. I blew out my candelabrum and it went instantly dark. I could see my way around, I knew how to walk these halls with my eyes closed.

When I made it to my room I went to sit on the edge of my small, servants bed. Not that I needed it, it would just seem strange the others if I didn't have a room. I thought about Wyatt and my dream. I couldn't be for sure if it was real but... something told me it was.

_"I told you that, darling."_

"How are you doing that?" I spoke softly. It felt awkward talking to thin air but I felt I needed to reply.

_"I found a connection. You are remembering more than you know."_

"Can I see you? It is only fair."

Silence.

"Don't do this again, just show me who you are. How can I know that women, Faye Black, from my dream is you if you don't show me that?" I asked, slightly frustrated.

Still nothing.

"Okay, I see- ugh!" I put my hand to my head as it burned. "What are you doing?" I grunted.

_"I'm sorry, it might hurt."_

"Whatever, just do it."

And so she did. My head burned, burned like hot fire that spread through my brain making me feel sick. Was I going to vomit? I felt like it... I moaned and closed my eyes tight as my head throbbed and the flames grew. I gave the smallest cry, not loud enough for anyone to hear. It ended as fast as it came. My head began to feel normal again and the sweat that covered my brow began to clear. I opened my eyes slowly and...

And I saw her.

And she was beautiful.

**Okay, here is chapter four so if you could just leave a handy dandy review that would be great!**


	6. The Invasion

**AYO! I am back with a new chapter and I haven't gotten very many reviews. The first chapter got a lot so if I could have more that would be great! I want to thank everyone who is sticking with me in this fairly slow story, but slow is good. It keeps ya reading! XD**

**So, this chapter is going to be a little long, at least I hope it is. **

**ONWARD**

**Chapter 6- The Invasion **

**Sebastian P.O.V**

I look at the women who stands in front of me with a sorrowful glare that said 'guilt' all over it. Why was she guilty? She looked just like she did in my dream, her blonde curls bouncing at her shoulders, her blue eyes shinned sapphire. They looked like pure jewels. She was wearing a white dress that had holes and rips and... stains of blood? Where have I seen this image?

I didn't know what to say. This... This was Faye Black. Could I trust her though? Could I even speak? I mean, she looks like she has been living in the sewers for years. Has she? No... Right?

"I realize you're speechless." She said with that soft, silky voice. "Just like you were the day we first met. Her voice sent shivers down my spine. She smiled, her perfect teeth nearly blinding me. "Marbas?"

"How do you know my true name?" I asked, voice strong. "Only a demon would know his name, no one else. How do you?"

"Shouldn't every wife know his husband's name?" She laughed. "You know, you didn't tell me for a long time. I had to beg. You liked it when I begged."

I was silent for a moment. Why would I tell a witch my name? How she even my wife? It's forbidden for demons to be together with a witch-

"Now, you're getting it."

"Getting what?" I asked, scanning her with my eyes, to make sure she was real... That I wasn't going insane.

"Darling, do you wonder why the demons want you dead?" She asked, eyes going sad. Don't be sad... "Because it's forbidden. Forbidden for us to be together. You rebelled against that. You fell in love with me the moment you saw me, just like you did a moment ago."

I gritted my teeth. "Why would I fall in love with someone as low as you?"

"Why do your dreams and flashbacks scare you?" She asked, trying to prove a point. "They scare you because you love me. I love you too."

I ignored her last comment and took in the likes of her. "Why do you look like that?" She tilted her head to the side, not comprehending. "Why is your dress filthy? And why is there dried blood all over you?"

"Does it scare you?" She asked, walking closer to me. I glared, making sure she didn't take another step. "You should know, why I look like this, I mean."

"I wouldn't ask I knew."

She was silent, almost as if reliving something. Did it have something to do with me? I don't understand why she can't give me straight answers. This would be so much easier.

She spoke, breaking me from my train of thought. "This is the last thing that happened to us before I died."

_Died? _How can she be here if she is dead? How did she die? For some reason the thought of her being dead... it... It seemed to nerve me. I am upset that she is dead. Why, dammit?

"How can you be dead, if you're standing in front of me?"

"Well, I mean... I'm here. I'm not dead. It's hard to explain."

"I've got all night."

She looked taken aback. "Why don't I just sho-"

It all happened so fast. One minute I was standing in front of Faye and the next I was flung across the room, vision blurring with stars on the edge of my eyes. I saw a blurred form come and grip me by my collar and pull me up, only to fling me on the other side of the room. I felt my pentagram burn, indicating my master in trouble.

The figure came back, my vision clearing. He had straight dark, gray hair that ended at his cheekbone, eyes nearly orange like fire that looked like it could burn through anyone and anything. He grabbed my throat, squeezing to the point that I couldn't breathe. He pushed me up so that my feet were dangling off ground. I clawed at the other demon's hand, I sensed it was a demon, as his grasp tightened.

The door to my room opened and another demon, a girl, with long white hair and slit, white eyes pull Ciel in front of her, a knife to his throat. He looked bored, but upon seeing me pinned to the wall, feet dangling off the ground by my throat, he realized this was serious.

The gray haired demon pulled me forward, then pushed me back against the wall, my head making a crack. I felt blood trickle down the back of my head. "I found you, oh we have searched for so long. You're little witch is back too, oh how much fun we will have with that will break your little heart, demon."

"W...Who... are... you?" I tried to take in breath and talk, but the more I struggled the stronger his force was.

He laughed and said, "Me? Well, my name is Anzu." He smiled, showing his pointed teeth. "Nice to meet ya." He said happily. "Ready for pure hell?"

"B...Been... there..." I struggled, my vision giving out again. I was losing it... I couldn't _breathe_.

"Sebastian, what's going on?" Ciel asked, voice shaken. I saw the demon make a movement, creating a thin line of blood that dripped down into his clothes. He winced as she tightened her grip on him.

"Don't forget little, innocent Wyatt." Said the demon that hold Ciel captive.

My eyes widened. No... Not Wyatt...

"Oh yes, Eisheth. The boy and the witch. This is going to be so much fun."

My vision finally gave out as I slackened against Anzu's hold. The last thing I hear before the darkness took me in was my master screaming my name as he hit the floor, obviously unconscious too.

**Wyatt P.O.V**

My door burst open to reveal someone I never thought I would see again with a lithe figure and blonde curls that bounced and eyes that were as blue as mine...

"Mother?" I yelled. How is she here? This isn't happening. I saw her... I saw her dead. She was covered in blood, her blood and my father's... Would that make it Sebastian's blood? She was lying next to my dead father, who was covered in my mom's blood too! How... How? She looked just like she did that night. Dried blood covering her body, her white nightgown covered in hole from fighting the man that killed them.

She walked closer to me, very frantic. "We have to go, you have trust me, and we have to go." She said quickly. She grabbed my wrist, but it was too late. Someone was standing in my doorway, blocking our path.

"Hello again, Faye Black." He seethed. "You too, little Wyatt."

My mother's breath caught in her throat and she stiffened terribly. "Lucifer..."

**This probably wasn't as long as intended but... Ya know... I enjoyed writing it and I thought this was a good ending! XD**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW!**


	7. They Come Flowing Back

**AYEEEE! \(._.)/**

**I'm back! I'm back! I'm really really really back! XD**

**Okay, so more comments would be nice. I haven't gotten any! AHHHH! An author loves feedback so if you could just take five seconds of your time to give feedback that would be nice! XD**

**Chapter 7- They Come Flowing Back**

**Wyatt P.O.V**

My mom... Is alive?

No... That's not possible. I saw her. She was dead. My dad was dead. But... is Sebastian my dad? Where is Sebastian? Is he safe? What about Ciel? The servants? Even if Sebastian is my father, he was _dead_! How can this be happening?

Her voice interrupted my train of thought, but the word she used... sent chills down my spine. "Lucifer..." She breathed out.

"Mother, what's going on?" I asked, voice quivering.

"Hush, darling." She seethed. She seethed at me? "What are you doing here, Lucifer?" She spoke highly, but I could tell she was frightened. Her grip she had on my shoulder shook.

"Oh, I never miss out on the fun, my girl. And this will be fun." Lucifer smiled, but it wasn't pleasant. It said 'insanity' all over it.

"You find fun in the misfortune of others, you sick creature?" She spat.

Lucifer gave a look of pure rage and I felt a strong gust of wind and I realized what happened. I was on the other side of the room, hitting my head hard on the wall behind me. I saw stars dance around my eyes, and soon... I saw nothing but black.

**Faye P.O.V**

"Wyatt!" I screamed, feeling him being flung to the other side of the room but an invisible force. I looked behind me to see Wyatt unconscious. I whipped my head back to see the Devil smirking at me. "Stop it, Lucifer." I said quickly.

Lucifer took a step closer to me, but I couldn't move. I don't know if it was him holding me, or it was my fear but I knew I couldn't move. "Listen closely, witch! Your wonderful husband is in my best demon's grasp, as well as the annoying brat, Ciel is it? We might just hurt him, ya know... 'Cause demon's get bored."

"What do you want from me? Why does it matter if we're together? Why would demon's, especially you, king of Hell, care if who loves who?" I yelled, finally standing up to this bastard.

"Because, they are the rules." He answered, no sign of care in his voice.

"But _why_ do you care?" I asked again.

He chuckled and smirked at me. "Because, when demon's break the rules, they become our play things. Our little pets, of whom we tear at until there's left. Like I said, we get bored." He shrugged.

I began to shake with either fear or anger. I wanted to charge at him, but he's the king of Hell. He could break me like a twig. And then there's the fact that I couldn't move. "Is that you? Keeping me in place?" I asked.

His smile grew from ear to ear and he laughed. "No, my little witch. It is not, that is simply your weakness showing."

"Where is Sebastian and his master, Ciel Phantomhive? Are you harming them?"

He flung himself towards me, his face so close I could feel his breath on me. "No," He whispered. He put his finger to my temple and said, "Yet." And then the darkness engulfed me.

***A little time warp, because obviously Lucifer has to move everyone to where ever they are taking him***

**Sebastian P.O.V**

My head pounded, as if someone was hitting my brain repeatedly with a steel pole. My vision was black, for I couldn't open my eyes, and I felt a wave of nausea work its way up my throat. I forced it down, my throat very dry.

I took a deep breath with a growl, my throat really hurts, damn bastard choking me.

"Sebastian?" I heard someone yell, as if trying to get my attention.

I willed my eyes open, seeing very blurry figures. I winced as the back of my head throbbed, blood still running down my head, trickling to my neck, down my back. My vision cleared after a while and I took a look at my surroundings.

The walls were cobblestoned, red staining the cracks between each stone. The ground doing just the same. As I looked down I noticed my ankles were manacled to the wall that I lean on. I looked up noticing my wrists doing the same, while at the same time noticing no ceiling, but the walls being extremely tall. It smelled... awful... like copper... like _blood_.

"Sebastian?" I heard again, same voice.

I finally looked in front of me to see Wyatt, Faye, and Ciel all in one cage. The cage glowed, obviously blocking Faye's powers, and well... Wyatt's too. Does he still not know..? I could only imagine how he feels... seeing his mother again after four years. After seeing her dead. Did he see me dead?

"Sebastian, what is going on?" Ciel asked, making me turn my head slightly to see him.

"Marbas," I whipped my head to Faye, how dare she say my name in front of my master. "There is someone here, someone you will fear. Everyone fears him, every demon fears him." She spoke slowly as if trying to get me to understand, really understand. "It's-"

"Don't ruin it for him, you'll spoil it." A voice cooed to the side of me.

I knew that voice... every demon does... Like Faye said. "Lucifer..." My voice cracked, throat still dry.

"Yes," He acknowledged casually. "Hello again, Marbas." I turned my head to the side, only to find he wasn't there. "Yoohoo," he sang. "Right here." I jumped, making the chains holding me rattle. I looked in front of me to see him right in my face, breath warm... but not a comforting warm. His features looked evil. His long black hair that seemed to frame his face perfectly, bringing out the black slits of his eyes. He smirked. "Do you know why I have taken you and your little friends here?" I nodded my head no, not daring to talk. "Well... What a pity, because it appears I will have to show you." He spoke in a mocking tone.

I swallowed thickly. "Why is that a pity?" I rasped.

He grabbed my chin, pulling it up so that I looked him _straight _in the eyes. "Because it will hurt..." He whispered.

"No!" I heard Faye scream.

But then... I felt this overwhelming sensation that seemed to shoot electric shocks down my veins as Lucifer put her hands on the side of my face, making me struggle against the chains. I grunted, squeezing my eyes shut. My breath hitched every time I tried to take a breather. My body shook, the chains echoing through the circular prison. I saw everything as my body burned.

**Flashback**

_I watched behind a wall as a group of demons took a struggling Faye away, screaming for me. I watched because if I was going to get her out of this situation, I can't be captured too. I knew I was going to get her out of the situation... our little problem. I can't believe I let this happen. This is my fault._

_I waited for them to be far away enough for me to come out of hiding and just sit down and think. I knew I had a little while before they kill her. I knew it wasn't much time, but it was time to just _think_. I knew it wouldn't be long before they come back for him. _

_Lucifer discovered that Faye was my mate. He knew she was a witch, so he knew I broke the rules. When a demon breaks the rules... it's not a good situation to be in. Yet, here I was... _

_I figured she was going to be executed outside, because that's where they always are executed. Every demon has to watch. I will watch... But I will save her before they rip her to shreds._

_I ran after them, making sure they didn't see me._

_..._

_When I finally got there, I covered my face as much as possible and worked my way to the front of the crowd, seeing Faye with a busted lip and swollen eye, but that's it. Nothing a high level witch like her couldn't handle. I waited until the executer came. _

_And come he did._

_Before he gave the signal to tear at her, I jumped up and went for her. Many demons tried to fight me off, one even stabbed me with a demon knife, but not one like the demon sword. I would heal with time. I fought and fought until I finally reached her, noticing sweat on her brow from fighting, using a lot of her power at once. _

_"Come on," I breathed, grabbing her hand and running off._

_We ran for a long time. A long time almost getting caught again. Many demons we fought along the way. _

_Finally, we lost the bastards. _

_I breathed deeply, as well as Faye. I slumped against a tree and sat down, closing my eyes and tilting my head up. I put a hand over my wound, grunting as I felt the skin separate swiftly. More blood pooled out. _

_Faye came closer to me, putting her hands over my wound. I pushed her hands off. "No..." I breathed. "You... You have used plenty of magic today. I will heal." I opened my eyes and looked at her, tears glistening in her eyes._

_"Don't be silly, you're dying moron. Let me heal it." She laughed, pushing my hand out of the way. I just smiled and allowed her. Because that's what a good mate does._

_At least, I thought I would let her. Once she used her power on me, I grunted, flinching back. "Don't resist it," she whispered. Was I resisting? "Yes, you are."_

_"Stop reading my mind, you little rat." I chuckled, only to have it turn into a coughing fit._

_"Yeah, that happens when you resist it. I know it hurts, but please, let me do it." I nodded, only to gasp once again. "Shh," she soothed. Sweat etched my brow, and I breathed, letting her heal._

_So she healed._

_A couple nights later, we find a little cottage. No one was using it, so we claimed it. _

_After only four months, Faye got pregnant with Wyatt._

_She gave birth nine months later._

_We lived in that cottage for ten years... but they found us again. They left Wyatt alone... sort of. They took me and Faye and put this... image in Wyatt's head that showed us dead. He cried, he screamed, he pleaded and we could do nothing but watch as our son's life fell apart. We didn't see him after that._

_Lucifer took us to his chambers and made me forget them. I remember screaming as my memories were erased. My precious memories of Faye and Wyatt Black. They were just erased. I never saw them again._

_Until now._

**Present Time**

**Still Sebastian P.O.V**

I took a deep breath and the nightmare ended, Lucifer smirking in my face. I felt the sweat trickle down as the pain ended, but not the heartbreak... or the rage.

I felt this sudden force of rage and finally I yelled out. "You! You... Did that us?"

"Why, of course." He let me go and walked dreamily. "I needed to punish you."

"Okay, I've been punished, now leave us alone!"

Before I realized what I did, the shackled that held me glowed with Lucifer's eyes and a pain that ripped at my veins, at my very being, shot through me and I gave small cry. It lasted as fast as it came, but it wasn't pleasant.

"Stop!" Faye yelled. "Please!"

I saw Ciel cower back, not being able to comprehend what was going on, as well as Wyatt.

I slumped against the chains, head bowing. I felt Lucifer grab my chin again and pull my head up. I saw, through half lidded eyes, that smirk that I wanted to tear off with my own hands. "If you think that was painful," Lucifer whispered with malice in his voice. "You can only imagine what I got my archangels planned out for you, little pet."

I widened my eyes, realizing this situation is getting too serious. Lucifer let got my chin, but my head stayed up. "Don't do this Lucifer, there's no need for archangels."

"What?" Faye said, fear being expressed.

Lucifer looked from me to Faye, back to me. He smirked again, which made me siege with anger. "Oh yes, my darlings. Archangels." His eyes showed no remorse as his figure disappeared.

My heartbeat elevated as I looked at Faye, fear showing in my gaze I knew.

Ciel and Wyatt looked at each other in astonishment.

"Is this the woman, Sebastian?" Wyatt asked. "My mother?"

"Mother?" Asked Ciel.

"Yes and yes... My lord, I didn't tell you because you didn't need to know. I only just got the full story, as you saw on display." I muttered.

"Someone explain to me what the hell is going on!" Ciel raged.

So... I did. I told him everything, Wyatt also now knowing the truth behind his parent's "death". Which... me and Faye are his parents.

"So basically, any ounce of dignity I had is gone, and every ounce of respect you had for me is gone." I told Ciel.

"You lost all your dignity because we are your family?" Faye asked.

"No, I lost all my dignity from Ciel, because he thought I didn't have feelings or emotion. Because I never showed it. Hell, I didn't even _know _I had any!" I yelled.

"Alright, yelling isn't going to solve the problem or get you out of those chains!" Retorted Faye. "There are archangels coming for you, Marbas. You realize what that means..?"

"Of course I do. They most likely will have Seraph blades..." I said, so much fear showing.

"Seraph blades?" Asked Ciel and Wyatt in unison.

"A blade made specifically for demons. A demon pierced by one... will go insane with the images forced upon them."

"Correct!" Sang Lucifer as he appeared out of nowhere, along with an archangel. Who was, of course, carrying Seraph blades. "Meet Adonael, she is great with these fancy Seraph blades."

Adonael walked closer towards me, blade in hand. I struggled against the manacles that rattled as I moved, looking, no... _pleading_, at Lucifer. "Lucifer, you don't have to do this." I spoke quickly.

"Leave him alone!" Yelled Faye, along with Ciel and Wyatt's protests.

"Oh but I do. I'll leave you and Adonael alone." Lucifer disappeared.

I didn't even notice the blade plunge into my stomach as Faye, Wyatt, and Ciel yelled for it to stop.

What to stop?

Oh...

I was screaming...

**Does this count as a cliffhanger?**

**BIGGEST CHAPTER YET!**

**RRREEEVVVIIIEEEWWW!**


	8. The Loud Silence

**I is back! YEET! Okay, anyways... I would like to give shout out to Carleycakes for giving me a follow!**

**My last chapter was a lot to take in so... It would be great if I got reviews... If I don't get more reviews soon I shall quit writing because that just tells me no one is reading. One person, Vidgealz C. Valvatore, has been updating so... yeah thank you so much!**

**Chapter 8- The Loud Silence**

**Ciel P.O.V**

What am I watching? Is this real? Is this a dream? Watching Sebastian get torn apart by this... blade, a Seraph. I keep looking at Faye, Wyatt's mother, for some sort of help but all she does is watch in horror. Although... So do I. No matter how much I want to look away I can't.

It's moment's like this that I wish I was deaf. Hearing my butler scream. My usually calm and collected butler scream out of desperation, of fear, of... confusion. I wished I was deaf when my mansion burned down all those years ago... hearing the flames roar, my parents screaming in the distance... I wished I was deaf. I wish I was deaf now.

I don't know what to do... What am I supposed to do?

**Wyatt P.O.V**

When I was on the street, trying to find shelter and food and everything I needed to stay alive, I always wished for the most unfortunate to befall of nobles. They were selfish, rude, _clean. _But now as I sit here in this cage so defenseless, I regret thinking those things. The Earl Ciel Phantomhive is a noble, but he was not selfish, maybe a little rude, but most definitely he was clean. My point is... He isn't selfish. He brought me in, fed me, washed me, gave me everything I needed. I watch him grip the bars of the cage so hard that his knuckles become white. This is the most unfortunate thing that has ever befallen of him, I can see that clear on his desperate face.

I look from Ciel to Sebastian... or Marbas, or whatever. This Archangel, Adonael, is giving him no mercy, nothing even close... I wished once, for a split second, that he would die. He needs to die, not live through this, I don't want to watch this, just kill him! Kill the man! He doesn't deserve this! What? He falls in love with my mother and that's a crime?

That split second felt like years...

Because it was then that I realized _I _was selfish. Asking Adonael to kill him in my head, begging him to kill him.

I wished for him to die instead of me...

**Faye P.O.V**

I am going to be sick, watching this, all this blood spill, all of it. Watching the Seraph tear through my demon, my special darling. I wasn't even paying attention to Wyatt, I didn't want to! I can't look at him. I can't look at his scared face, his desperate face, his... I can't look at him, I can't.

But why am I looking at Marbas? He is my husband, my one true love and he is getting torn apart. No mercy.

I remember when we first met, he thought I was the most disgusting thing he could have ever looked at, yet I saw lust in his eyes. Like he wanted me... wanted my body. Although, he is demon, I'm sure he lusted me in a way that wasn't even love...

Why am I saying that? Look at was he is going through for me... for _me_... I didn't ask for this, I didn't want this. I want Marbas to be happy, to have me and Wyatt again, even Ciel, but not this. Not this... mahogany.

He was doing this for _me._

This is _my _fault.

I didn't even realize Marbas stopped screaming.

**Sebastian P.O.V**

Adonael stopped.

My tense body slacked against the chains, making them the only thing keeping me from falling to the floor. My whole body stung with the Seraph... The cuts and wounds it left behind as she just stared at me.

Then she spoke.

"Do you know why you are here?" She asked, evil intentions showing in her eyes, even her voice. I couldn't reply, making me hiss at her instead. "Oh, come on now, we won't have any of that." She brought the blade to my side and made one small cut, laughing as I flinched. "I won't ask again."

I shook my head, swear etching my brow, my whole body. My head hung low.

"The best part about you having no idea why you are here," she teased. "Is I get to teach you!" I shut my eyes quickly and tightly waiting for the blow, flinching backwards, yet it never came. She laughed. "Oh, do calm down and stop being so weak, it displays such weakness, and it is _disgusting._ I need a break, my head hurts from all your screaming." And just like that, she was gone.

I breathed a sigh of relief, though my body still stiff, eyes shut tightly.

"Sebastian?" I heard a small voice ask... "S... Sebastian?" It asked again, hesitation in its voice. I brought my head up, realizing it was Ciel.

"Y-Yes... my l-lord?" I asked, trying to stay strong for this boy, for _all_ of them.

He just looked at me... having no idea what to say. Finally he said, "That blade... you said it drives demons insane with images... What kind of images?"

I widened my eyes... realizing he was afraid, for me... "My l-lord... I promise... I-I won't... let h-him... win." My head fell again, making the floor the only thing I could see. The floor was covered in blood... My blood. I began to shiver, it was so cold.

"Marbas?"

I made a choked noise as I brought my head up once again. I saw tears fall from her eyes. Please... Please don't cry, I wanted to say... I couldn't my throat was so raw... my whole body was.

"Marbas, I swear I will get you out of this. I swear it to you."

"I-I'm sorry..." I stuttered.

"W...What?" She asked, very shocked.

"I-I let them... d-do this t-to our s...son... I-I'm so... sorry..." I began to pant, shivering harder, the chains rattling.

"It's not your fault. Marbas, it is not your fault. Please... Please know that."

My head fell... I knew it wouldn't come back up. "I-I love y-you..." Everything went black.

**Faye P.O.V**

"Marbas?"

No reply.

"Marbas!" I screamed.

"Mother, it's fine, he's breathing!" I heard Wyatt yell at me. My eyes searched him wildly and I realized he was correct. His chest rose and fell, if not barely. "Let him sleep..."

"Mrs. Black?" I turned to Ciel. "What are we supposed to do?"

"Just call me Faye," I replied. "I don't know... I can't get out of this blasted cage, it's resistant to both me and Wyatt's magic."

"My what?" Wyatt asked.

I gasped as I realized what I said. "Oops..."

**This seemed like a good place to stop and poor Sebby... Sorry, not sorry I like whump!**

**So I realized something. Their last names are Black and I had Ciel call Faye Mrs. Black and then I realized... That is an antagonist to my favorite book series so for now on he will call her Faye, like she asked.**

**Incase you were wondering the book series is the Infernal Devices, great books read them! **

**Book One: Clockwork Angel**

**Book Two: Clockwork Price**

**Book Three: Clockwork Princess**

**READ THEM**

**AND REVIEW THIS CHAPTER**


	9. The Fire that Creeps

**HELLO! Just got out for Winter Break, and I need it! But here is the next chapter. I don't know if I am late, but sense I do not remember when the last time was I updated I figured I should.**

**Chapter 9- The Fire that Creeps**

**Wyatt P.O.V**

"My what?" I asked, shocked at what just came out of her mouth.

My mother gasped before she could even realize what she said. "Oops..."

"Magic?"

Faye looked towards Ciel for some sort of back up, but all the young earl was doing was keeping his eye on Sebastian... or Marbas... or whatever! Damn! I don't even know my own father's name! Finally, Faye looked back at me and nodded cautiously.

"Don't be so daft, mum, magic doesn't even exist." I said.

"Really?" She said, almost in a bored tone. "You're really going to deny what you see? Look ahead of this cage, and tell me magic doesn't exist."

Not understanding what she meant, I turned my head, realization hitting me hard. Sebastian is a demon, apparently, so why couldn't magic exist? Why would _I_ have magic though? That doesn't make sense. Although, I remember that time that Sebastian woke from one of his freaky dream things... and he charged at me, choking me. I remember blacking out for a split second, only to see Sebastian on the other side of the room when my vision cleared. Was that... Magic?

"She's right..." Ciel whispered. His voice sounded so broken. "Sebastian is a victim of your magic. But by the look on your face, I can see you already figured that out."

"Wait... What?" Faye asked.

"I did something that pushed Sebastian away from me... not so nicely. Like some invisible force just jumped out of me onto Sebastian. I don't know how to explain it, mother."

"Darling, that's magic. It's a gift." She smiled, if not tried to. "Marbas always loved it when I used it. He is such a hot head, though." She giggled.

"What do you mean?" Ciel asked.

"Well... One night I came home to discover him very frustrated. I didn't know why, so I asked. He said that he could sense Lucifer, I could tell he was getting worried. Lucifer was nowhere near us, Marbas was just skittish. So I used my magic to calm him down. I did it a lot... Lucifer was getting to him, so... So I had to something."

We all stopped talking to hear the chains rattle. I looked over to discover Sebastian shivering again, his breath coming out in short, sharp hisses. He moaned, and convulsed harder.

"Marbas?" Faye asked. "Marbas, can you hear me?" She jumped up to grab the bars of the prison, only to recoil due to the burning mark it left on her palm. "Marbas concentrate, it's not real!" She yelled.

"What's happening?" Ciel asked, looking at Sebastian wide eyed.

"I think it's the Seraph!" She yelled back.

Suddenly, Sebastian threw his head back and let out a scream full of anguish. It lasted a moment until he grew quiet and slacked against the chains. He breathed hard, shaking.

Finally, he said, "Damn you..."

"Marbas, talk to me. What's happening?"

He took in a deep breath, making me hitch that of my own. "L-Lucifer..."

"It's not real, Marbas."

"N-Not... Real..." His voice held uncertainty.

"No, it's not, I promise."

"Good Lord, this is getting mushy we need to fix that." Lucifer's voice echoed the cylinder, stoned room, but he was nowhere to be found. Instead, Adonael came out of the shadows, as if she has been there the whole time, walking towards the cage. She took a good look at me, smirked, and went over to Sebastian. She held no blade, thank God.

"What are you doing?" Ciel asked, exchanging glances between Faye and Sebastian's tormentor.

"Hello, dear friend." Adonael chimed. "Do you like my dandy blade? Most people don't, although, you're not most people are you? No, you eat souls, kill for pleasure, manipulate people, no you're not most people... But... What if you burned like most people?" She stopped, looking at me and my mother with the widest of smirks. "Do you feel it? The fire... the burning?" I saw Sebastian flinch, yet no fire surrounded him. "That's right, feel that? That is what you make your victims feel like." She laughed. "Feel it getting hotter?" Sebastian moaned. "And hotter?" Adonael whispered in his ear, causing him to give out a small cry. "And _hotter_?"

She disappeared as Sebastian screamed. Finally, my mother said something, more like yelled it.

"Sebastian! There is no fire! Calm down!" She screamed as desperation tried to cry over Sebastian's own screams of pure hatred, pain, and anguish. "Please! Concentrate on my voice! Do you hear me?"

**Sebastian/Marbas P.O.V**

I could hear them talking, yet I could also hear them screaming. I don't understand what's happening. I feel like all I can hear are screams anymore.

Screams...

More screams...

And even more...

It stopped suddenly, as I heard that bastard Adonael speaking. Did she just call me her friend? Do I even have friends? I wanted to laugh at the thought, but all the filled my head was pain.

Pain... is all I know...

Adonael is speaking... What is she even saying? I can't hear her all I hear are screams. I can't take any more screams. Make it stop! She is speaking of me not being of ordinary people. Like I don't know that!

Stop screaming! What is that?

Finally I could hear her. "And hotter..." I flinched as she spoke. What is this? Is this fire? Why is there a fire? It feels like there are flames of fire running through my veins, through my entire being. They are running up from my feet and spreading to my upper body, my arms, finally hitting my very brain. "And hotter..." I gave a small cry, feeling the flames engulf me, eat at me, and tear at me. "And _hotter..._"

I gave a scream that echoed the room, almost as if the waves of the sound vibrated the entire room. I don't see a fire, so why is there so much pain? Why do I feel the hot flames of fire licking my skin, making its way into my lungs. I can hear Faye calling for me. What isn't real?

_This..._

This isn't real... Yet... It hurts. If it isn't real, then why does such pain possess my body? I gave another cry, which escalated to a scream.

"Marbas! Please... no... eal..."

What? What did she say?

I screamed again.

And again...

I screamed until I had no voice left.

The only question possessing my mind is why have I not been adapted to ash?

**This isn't very long, but it's a chapter right? Okay, hope you liked it, and please just update like for real!**


End file.
